It is, known to clean the ends of optofibers manually prior to joining or splicing said ends together, either with the aid of mechanical means or with the aid of a cleaning agent. It is also known to clean the ends of optofibers prior to welding together said ends with the aid of electrodes. Published patent specification DE 3 932 319 A1 teaches a method and a device with which the ends of optofibers are cleaned by generating an electric field between the tip of an electrode and a respective end of said optofiber, therewith enabling contaminants on said end to be released and drawn away by suction The Abstract of Japanese patent application JP 59 013 641 A discloses a method of removing particles from an optofiber electrostatically with the aid of an ioniaed gas flow, in an optof iber manufacturing process.